Somebody to Love Me WARNING:STORY IS FLUFFY!
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Shark goes home late one night to find lll waiting for him...


III pushed Shark against the wall of his small apartment. He was rough, but he was smiling gently."Hello, Ryoga." He said sweetly.

Shark struggled, trying to pry lll's off of him. He arrived home that night to find lll there waiting for him."What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Why so rude, Ryou?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Shark hissed.

"Why not? Is your sweet little sister the only one who can call you Ryou? Is she the only one who can love you?"

"Shuttup!"Shark shouted, pulling free from lll's thin arms. He didn't get far until lll's arms got him again, this time from behind."Let me go!" He screamed.

"Calm down, Ryou. I don't wanna hurt you."lll said into Shark's hair.

"About what?" Shark asked, his body getting tired.

lll spun him around, wrapping his arms gently aroun Shark's chest. He pressed his lips gently against Shark's.

Shark stopped moving. He stared into lll's closed eyes. He whimpered. He didn't want this, yet he did. His body craved the warmth of another. He wanted to feel some one else's skin under his.

lll caught him as his knees gave out. He fell against lll's chest, breathing shakily.

lll laughed softly."Are you alright, Ryou?"

Shark looked at lll. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted.

lll couldn't help but laugh even more. "You are so cute." He said, kissing Shark's fore head.

"N-No...stop!" He pulled away from lll, falling on his bottom.

lll smiled sweetly at him. "How did that feel?"

"What do you want?" Shark shouted. Shark stood up, backing away from lll, but his body craved his touch.

"I wanted to talk to you..."lll said, walking closer to Shark.

"About what?" Shark asked coldly.

lll looked down shyly. "I want us to be together..."

"_What_? I would never be with you!" He couldn't be with lll! He was a guy! He was a villain! Shark looked at lll.

He stood still. His arms were wrapped around his abdomen and he was looking down sadly.

"Why?" Shark asked.

lll looked at him."Pardon?"

"Why do you think we should be together?"

"We both want someone to love us..." lll said shyly.

"And~?"

"We could love eachother..."

"Why would you think I would love you?" Shark asked coldly.

lll walked over to him. "We both-"

"WHY? You're a guy! You're a villain! YOU'RE BROTHERS KILLED MY SISTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" Shark shouted. He was crying. Tears streaked his face.

lll was close enough to grasp Shark's shoulders. He was crying as well. "You don't hate me..."

"Yes I do!"

"You dont! You hate my brothers! Not me!" lll cried.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

lll hugged Shark, who continued yelling. He was sobbing into Shark's neck. "Please, stop."

But Shark didn't stop. His voice was becoming hoarse.

lll quickly kissed Shark again, instantly quieting him. He firmly pressed his body against Shark's."Without lying, tell me you dont like this..." He whispered.

"I-I...oh, whatever!" Shark gave up, hugging lll.

lll gasped, surprised with Shark's sudden actions. He hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek. "Can we be together? I want some one to love me back..."

"Only if you love me back..."Shark said, nuzzling lll's neck.

"Of course...I love, Ryou..."

Shark sighed at the nickname."I love you too," He said before kissing lll.

lll moaned. Their tongues fought together.

Shark pulled lll onto the couch. He pulled lll on top of him as he layed on his back. He unbuttoned lll's formal coat, pulling it off and laying it aside. Now lll only had on a frilly long sleeved shirt on. Once that was off, Shark pulled his own shirt off.

lll leaned down, taking one of the into his nipples into his mouth.

Shark moaned. His nipple hardend as lll's tongue flicked it. He lifted his knee to lll's crotch, rubbing it.

"Aah!" lll swung his head back. He put his fingers under the waist bamd of his pants, pulling them off. He helped Shark get his off.

They rubbed against eachother. They were both inexperienced and experimenting with eachother.

"Do you wanna~?" lll asked quietly.

"I...this is gonna sound like the corniest thing in the world, but...let's wait till we know eachother more...like, for our relationshp to strengthen..."

lll laughed at Shark's sincerity."I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Ryou."

"I love you too...thank you..."


End file.
